1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines and dispensers for containing and releasing articles. In particular, a vending apparatus adapted to collect coins is disclosed for dispensing packets, generally flat or box-like such as towelettes and non-prescription medication, by including a wall mountable or free-standing fixture for receiving pre-packaged cartridges. The vending apparatus receives coins to allow passage of stacked packages from a rectangular cartridge into a secured chamber. The cartridge is mounted above the coin mechanism for simple retrieval and replacement. The cartridge contains pre-packaged items for dispensing, and the cartridge is easily changed out and, where allowed, becomes recyclable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-product, coin-operated vending machines can normally be found in shopping malls or grocery stores. The machines vend a variety of products, from small candies or gumballs to large toys and packages. These machines are normally compartmented to receive the items directly into the device, which may be transparent to allow identification of the need to refill. Refilling these devices is normally done by the respective company of the articles and may be unsanitary, costly, or even result in spillage onto a public venue. The actual mechanics used for the coin and release mechanism may be very bulky and costly. This traditional means of vending uses a middle-man to stock and re-stock the machine, which increases the cost to the user, and decreases the margin of profit to the vending site.
More simple devices that are not coin-operated are also known to dispense packaged articles. As seen in U.S. Patents such as those by Stone and Abramczyk, simple containers can dispense small articles from a stacked position simply by having a lip at a bottom surface whereon the articles fall by gravity. The items that are distributed in this simple manner may be subject to size constraints depending on the articles contained therein. The design of these simple containers subjects them to vandalism.
The purpose of storing and dispensing articles such as non-prescription medication packets, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,022, by Oldorf, is to allow purchasers at stores to have the convenience of the low cost packets easily at their disposal. Distributing small articles in this manner, can, however, cause for loss of profit due to inventory loss or theft. Many lack a simple design for a coin receiving mechanism, yielding an undue burden for a store clerk in accounting for purchases.
Thus, there is a need for a packer-vending device that can collect coins and is secured from theft, which allows for the dispensing of pre-packaged articles in already assembled cartridges. The device employs a means for removably sliding the compartments holding the flat articles, such that the coin mechanism is fixated while the articles can be replaced in a quick and simple manner. In this way, earnings for sales are already accomplished by the coin feed, and the articles are more efficiently replenished.